


Dangerous Indulgence

by ElfieRae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Blow Jobs, Guns, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Violence, gun-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieRae/pseuds/ElfieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a sexy,  and deadlyman like Uchiha Sasuke in front of you, you don't deny him what he wants. Kiba has to learn this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written to get me a Skully art based off it. This started out small then just kinda.... exploded and took over my brain. There's more that needs to be written but atm my brain is too occupied with homestuck. I'm really proud of this one, it's one of my favorite things that I've written :D

 

Tanned fingers lifted off the table and then quickly slipped through scruffy chocolate locks before they were lowered back to the wood tabletop where they resumed tapping out the song that had been stuck in his head all morning. A sigh was released from sun-kissed lips before he began to lightly hum the chorus.

“Could you manage to refrain from doing that?” A smooth, but obviously annoyed voice interrupted his little concert.

A grin instantly spread over Kiba’s lips when he turned just his eyes to look at the raven haired man standing in front of the large sliding glass window, his fingers now beating harder against the wood. “Why, does it annoy you?”

“No.” The answer was instant as Sasuke turned to glare at the man he’d been paired with, the same annoying _mutt_ that his boss had forced him to be around. “I can’t hear with those lips of yours flapping around.” He bit back with a scowl.

Kiba sighed softly and slipped off the table he’d plopped his ass down on a little while ago and slowly walked over to where Sasuke was standing as well. He squinted slightly, staring out at the city just beyond the glass. Leaning down, Kiba grinned a little, “It doesn’t matter how hard you stare, you’re not going to make him appear any faster.” He whispered the words near Sasuke’s unoccupied ear, his lips brushing softly against the lobe.

Sasuke turned to look at Kiba, his eyes narrowing more in warning since the brunet knew that right now he was on edge. His heart was slowly picking up speed the longer they waited, his blood rushing quickly through his veins in excitement. It wasn’t everyday that he was able to watch as one of his .50 caliber rounds exploded someone’s head like a melon. The only regret he had was the simple fact that he wasn’t able to kill the target with his own hands since the man he was waiting for had been one of the few responsible for the loss of his family. So the heated breath on his ear wasn’t helping, or it was, depending on how he looked at it.

Grinning, Kiba simply remained where he was though he leaned down a little farther to rest his chin against Sasuke’s shoulder while they both stared at the office building more than 10 blocks away. “When _is_ he supposed to arrive?” Kiba asked curiously, leaning more against Sasuke in the process. He enjoyed pestering the raven since he knew that if he did he could get a rise out of the usually stoic man, and he couldn’t help but enjoy when the other showed some kind of emotion other than annoyance.

Releasing a soft grunt, Sasuke reached up and snatched the earpiece from his ear. “Two minutes ago.” He turned, jarring Kiba off him, and threw the small device across the room where it shattered against the wall. “Fuck!”

Kiba watched as the pieces fell to the floor, glad that he hadn’t been on the receiving end of Sasuke’s anger; **but** being on the receiving end of his _frustration_ was a different story. Kiba always enjoyed being on the receiving end of _that_ since his life wasn’t in as much danger.

“I guess you heard something you didn’t like?” He turned to watch Sasuke when he walked over to the receiver sitting on the table and flipped the speaker on the small device. The room was instantly filled with the quiet voices of two men speaking Japanese. While he couldn’t understand but a few select words, Kiba could tell by their tone just what had pissed Sasuke off.

His eyes followed Sasuke still, watching the other man round the table, his fingers slowly being pulled down over the length of the sniper rifle set up on the wooden surface, the slender digits almost caressing the weapon with a loving touch. Kiba stared at the rifle with a small pang of jealousy, though he’d never admit that fact out loud.

It was a moment later that the voices quietly drifting through the receiver began to make sounds that they --and everyone else with ears and half a brain-- knew would be the cause for their target to be delayed a little while longer, and the cause for Sasuke’s frustration to grow more.

“You know...” Kiba turned his head to look at Sasuke when the raven’s smooth and now _calm_ voice gained his attention. Sasuke titled his head slightly while he stepped away from the table, moving gracefully back over to the window. Kiba arched a brow in silent question until his body picked up on the Uchiha’s tone.

“We now have time to kill...” Sasuke continued on, turning to face Kiba directly. “And _I_ have an excess of frustration to vent.” He then reached forward and curled his fingers under Kiba’s belt, short nails dragging lightly through the coarse curls that peeked over the waistband of his underwear.

“What... _here_?!” Kiba attempted to keep his voice from rising an octave, but somehow a small squeak still managed to slip through.

“Why not?” Sasuke tugged roughly on Kiba’s pants forcing him to take a step back when he was jarred off balance by the sudden pull.

“Because...” Kiba suddenly panicked. There were only two reasons that he could think of right now that made him not want to go down that path; one of which would result in him losing his _real_ job. “What if their plan is to distract us and sneak up behind while we are?” He also didn’t want to suffer the embarrassment of his bosses bursting in on them, it’d be hard to explain, more so with Sasuke in the room.

“Not good enough, Inuzuka.” Sasuke pushed at his chest and Kiba stumbled back a few more steps. It only took the other man a moment before his body was pressed flush against him.

Kiba made to protest but it seemed as though his body didn’t want to listen to him since, when Sasuke slipped his fingers under his belt and began tugging at it again, his hips rolled into the other man’s touch. And, of course, that didn’t go unnoticed by the Uchiha. “Not _here_.” Kiba whispered lowly, knowing with how close Sasuke was to him, he’d hear.

Again, Sasuke pushed Kiba back, forcing the brunet off balance enough that he stumbled on his feet until the back of his thighs bumped against the edge of the table he’d been sitting on earlier. When Kiba glanced up from making sure he hadn’t knocked anything off that would make a loud, disruptive sound (like the rifle), he turned back to look at Sasuke and choked on the spit he had been swallowing.

Sasuke’s smirk grew more while he pulled back the hammer on his gun, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips when he stepped closer to Kiba. A small nod was given before dark eyes moved from Kiba’s face and traveled slowly lower. “Take off your shirt.” Sasuke’s voice was cool, commanding, though Kiba could pick up on the subtle undertones that only he would know. And, while mentally he was freaking out since his bosses were in the next apartment and could _hear_ them, he could also feel his blood pooling downward. There was no denying that he found Sasuke irresistible, but with a weapon drawn on him, he also couldn’t help but fear for his life. He’d never known Sasuke to brandish a weapon he didn’t intend to use.

Kiba scooted back so that he was sitting down on the table, his hands gripping the edges tightly while he stared back at Sasuke, brows furrowed. “You’re seriously pulling a gun on me to make me undress?” Kiba shook his head in disbelief and grinned. This had to be some sort of game Sasuke was playing just to get him riled up. “Losing your touch, eh, Uchiha?” he teased, flashing his canines.

In less time than it took him to pull in a breath of air, Sasuke was hovering over Kiba, the gun firmly pressed to his temple. If Kiba hadn’t been used to this kind of treatment he would have pissed his pants. The slight upturn to the pale lips also helped him feel a little at ease; Sasuke wouldn’t kill him until he got what he wanted. That’s how he worked; Uchihas always got their way. “Now.” Sasuke’s voice dropped low, and Kiba instantly knew this wasn’t a game.

Slowly Kiba lifted his arms so that he could shrug out of the blazer he had on, the heavy material falling back and covering the barrel of the sniper rifle behind him. Then, looking down to see what he was doing, Kiba curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt and began to tug it upwards, his eyes lifting quickly up to meet the dark ones now only an inch in front of his face which caused him to pause in his movements, leaving his arms crossed in front of his chest, his shirt halfway up his torso.

Raven bangs lightly brushed against his cheek when Sasuke leaned forward, his breath softly puffing against his ear. “I know what you are.” Kiba’s eyes widened and his heart seemed to skip a beat as teeth lightly nipped at the soft skin of his ear lobe, catching and tugging on the earrings there.

Sasuke... _knew_? There was no way...

“5-” As soon as the first number slipped silkily past the lips hovering by his ear, Kiba felt more in danger of losing his life than he ever had when he was with Sasuke. “2-8-7-4-4.” Sasuke’s voice was deep, husky, and warm, a stark contradiction to the end of the gun still pressed against his head, the same gun that Kiba was now more aware of than he had been a moment before. That was _his_ number; the number engraved on his badge, the number he used when he called to check in every week.

“H-h-how long?” Kiba asked, his voice coming out in a breathy whisper. There was nothing stopping Sasuke from shooting him right then and there. The last agent who had tried to infiltrate the syndicate that Sasuke worked for was shot after 5 minutes of talking with the raven. He knew how to pick cops out; and here Kiba thought he had gotten lucky...

A hum, more like a pleased purr, rolled from the pale column before his earlobe was attacked again, though this time the nips were a little rougher. “You had me suspicious for a while, the telltale signs weren’t there...” Sasuke’s lips moved down to his neck and Kiba couldn’t help but shut his eyes when teeth were pressed against his jugular, the skin kneaded and sucked on. They both knew that had Kiba been formally trained by a government agency, the way he held his gun, the pattern in which his bullets hit their target, even the way he looked down the sight would be uniform, neat.

“My conclusion?” Sasuke’s breath was cooler against the warmth of his neck, the sensation sending a chill down his spine while fingers trailed south over the exposed skin of his torso, “You learned how to shoot somewhere else.” Kiba groaned when his cock was given a firm squeeze, the appendage half engorged and growing still, though much faster than he would have liked with the attention on his neck. Sasuke knew just where to touch. “I was right.”

Again, his cock was given a firm squeeze, though once Sasuke relinquished his grasp, he also stepped back, though Kiba knew he was still close simply because he could feel Sasuke’s breath ghosting over his lips. Slowly Kiba opened his eyes enough so that he could see Sasuke, his head tilting back a little of its own accord so that their lips brushed together lightly. The sensation sent tingles moving rapidly over his skin. This was dangerous, enough so that he knew his life was on the line, and yet, he was excited none the less no matter how hard he was trying to fight it.

“Take off your shirt.” This time Kiba didn’t find the request hard since he could feel sweat beading on his skin, a few drops had already rolled down his spine. Sasuke lifted the gun from his temple and moved back so Kiba could abide by his request. He figured Sasuke was simply looking for a mic planted on his person, though Kiba had learned to be smarter than that around the raven. The room itself was bugged, the cables were in the wall so his superiors could hook them directly up to the receiver since having two wireless ones would cause feedback and alert anyone who was trying to listen in.

“Satisfied?” Kiba dropped his t-shirt onto the ground beside the table, lifting his arms up to show that he didn’t have a mic hidden anywhere on his person. A smirk slowly curled up onto Sasuke’s lips and Kiba had to furrow his brows at it.

“No.” Sasuke’s tone was slightly teasing, and it confused Kiba even more. What was Sasuke playing at? “Stand up and take your pants off.” The gun was pointed lower, the end of the barrel lightly dragging down the length of his body until Sasuke stopped at his balls. Kiba narrowed his eyes a little, which only seemed to amuse Sasuke more since he then smoothed the barrel of the gun along the sensitive globes and pressed down firmly. “Now,” he added and then stepped back. Kiba growled softly to himself while he moved to unbuckle his belt when he slipped off the table, toeing off his shoes.

When Kiba was on his feet, Sasuke walked around to another side of the table and grabbed one of the chairs there, then, tilting it back, he pulled it on two legs across the floor until it was right in front of Kiba. The gun, after Sasuke glanced up and made eye contact with the other man while he continued to un-fasten his jeans, was tucked into the front of his pants once the hammer had been replaced so he didn’t accidentally shoot himself in the cock--not that he would. Sasuke then shrugged out of his suit coat, threw it over the back of the chair, and finally removed the gun from his pants before he began to roll up the sleeves of his black button down shirt, exposing the tattoos on his forearms.

“Socks and underwear too.” Sasuke was obviously amused if the tone of his voice was any indication and Kiba snarled when he glanced up to see him finish rolling his sleeves to just above his elbows, a grin curled onto the pale lips.

“I was already gonna fuckin’ get ‘em.” Kiba scowled as he bent over and tugged his socks off, which he threw as hard as he could down onto his sneakers before standing up and slipping off the red boxer briefs he had on. “What I don’t understand is...” Kiba tossed the underwear down on top of his jeans which were halfway under the table, then turned to level Sasuke with a glare, “you saw me dress this morning,” he stated, even though he hadn’t wanted to because he knew the walls had ears.

“Hn,” Sasuke licked his lips, his eyes not on Kiba’s own, but a little farther south, which drew the brunet’s attention down as well. Kiba growled and clenched his jaw and quickly made to cover up just what it was that Sasuke was looking at. “Seems you’re enjoying this.” Dark eyes moved upwards while Sasuke stepped closer to the table, and Kiba. “Sit down.”

“Or what?” Kiba growled again, his temper taking over his reason. There were not many people who would be dumb enough to snap, growl, and possibly yell at a known, internationally wanted assassin while they were butt-ass naked. Well, at least Kiba had balls, there was no denying that.

Again, the gun came into play when the end of the barrel was pressed roughly against the underside of Kiba’s chin, hard enough that he felt his throat protest but he swallowed the coughs down anyway while his head was forced back. It only took about ten seconds of this for Kiba to finally comply and ease himself back down onto the table top, the polished wood cold against his bare ass.

“Good boy.” Sasuke purred softly when he stepped forward more, his unoccupied hand dragging the chair along with him, pulling it up so that it was close enough Kiba could push it over with his foot if he wanted to. Glaring at Sasuke, Kiba tightened his fists around himself (though careful not to hurt anything important) when he felt slightly chilled fingers run gently over his knee, heading inward. Kiba opened his mouth to speak as he pushed back against the light force Sasuke was exerting on the inside of his thigh but Sasuke pressed the gun harder against the soft flesh beneath his chin. “Don’t,” he growled softly while pushing Kiba’s knee outward, the other leg spreading apart of its own accord.

Kiba could feel himself pulse beneath his palms, the light touches on the sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh not helping the matter at all. He wasn’t sure where Sasuke was going, but with how his body was reacting it seemed to know just fine and wanted to happily follow the Uchiha’s commands without a single protest.

Slowly Sasuke’s fingers continued to move inward, the light touch causing goosebumps to appear on the tanned skin in their wake, which seemed to appease the raven since he eased some of the pressure that he was exerting on the gun. He tapped lightly on the back of the tanned hands, and Kiba growled softly, not wanting his bits exposed when the mad-man in front of him had a gun. Sasuke clicked his tongue and gently reapplied the pressure against the soft pallet of flesh. Kiba scowled and reluctantly pulled his hands away.

As he slid his hands over the curve of his thighs to bring them to rest on the table since he wasn’t sure just what to do with them at the moment, Kiba looked away from the midnight irises while they moved down over his body to look out the window himself, wishing he had a way to signal them to come in and get him early. He knew that was the only way his bosses would show up, and at the moment that’s what they were waiting for, a signal from him, or at least that’s what he assumed Sasuke was waiting for since Kiba was now simply waiting to be shot.

A soft groan spilled unabashedly over sun-kissed lips and Kiba’s eyes fluttered closed when fingers pressed firmly against the base of his cock and then slowly began to run up along the vein on the underside of his shaft, the contact instantly causing it to pulse back to life after deflating slightly while he had taken the time to get undressed. Kiba opened his eyes enough to glare at Sasuke who was smirking down at him and he wanted to ask the other man what he was going to do with him, but he felt he already knew the answer to that question.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly as if he was unsure what to do now, but then straightened it a moment later when he stepped up to the table and pressed his thighs against the edge between Kiba’s legs. The pressure on the underside of Kiba’s chin subsided a second before Sasuke pressed the side of the gun against his stubbled jaw and then slowly began to turn his head to the side for him, Kiba automatically fighting against it. “Don’t make me hit you.” Sasuke’s words were sharp and cold. It was a warning, he _would_ hit Kiba if he had to.

“Heh,” Kiba snorted but instantly regretted it when the gun was pulled from his cheek and then used to smack him across the face. His jaw popped sharply with the force of the blow and Kiba tasted blood. “Fuc-” The string of curses was cut off before they had the chance to leave his mouth when lips were pressed firmly against his own, Kiba feeling Sasuke’s tongue smoothing against his even as his mouth slowly filled with blood.

Kiba already knew how sadistic, how masochistic Sasuke was. They’d fucked enough times that they both knew each other’s sensitive spots and just what to do to cause the other to writhe in pleasure. He didn’t deny the kiss simply because of just what it was doing to him, which was what happened _every_ time Sasuke kissed him. Plus; who was he to deny the things that turned him on?

Pulling back when they both required air, Sasuke licked his lips, his tongue catching a small drop of blood running down them before it could drip onto his chin. Kiba swallowed out of habit and instantly regretted it since he felt the blood as it slid thickly down his throat. There wasn’t much, but it was the principle of the matter. Sasuke purred again, softly this time while he pressed the cool metal against the sore spot on his jaw. This time, when he pushed Kiba’s head to the side, he didn’t protest the movement since he knew he’d only be hit again.

Teeth descended upon his neck a moment later, Sasuke instantly attacking his jugular while his fingers began to move again. The slender digits traced the lip of the head of Kiba’s erection, causing him to close his eyes once more when his cock pulsed again, fully hard and now completely ready for any and _all_ attention Sasuke cared to give it. Teasingly, the pale digits swirled around the very tip, the sensation of Sasuke’s short nails dragging lightly against the skin causing shivers to quake down Kiba’s spine and a few beads of precum to dribble languidly from the slit.

Kiba literally had to bite his tongue to keep himself from groaning when Sasuke swept and pressed the pad of his thumb against the small slit there. Ripples of pleasure echoed out along his nerves and Kiba gripped the edge of the table almost painfully hard while his hips rolled up into the sensation. “If you’re going to insist on being loud...” Sasuke’s voice was husky again and it sent a gentle wave of pleasure to travel south.

Sasuke leaned forward more, his hand stilling and sliding up along the tanned torso while he leaned them both backwards, farther over the table top. Kiba was forced to throw his hands back behind himself to keep from falling over when Sasuke picked up the receiver and set it down closer to them. Once the box was set down, he turned the volume up a little more so that the sound of the men on the other end would cover up any soft noises either of them might make.

When he made to sit back up while Sasuke straightened, Kiba was forced to remain still with the aid of the end of the gun which was pressed firmly against his neck in the exact same spot that Sasuke had just left a hickey. “Don’t. Move.” Sasuke commanded while he slowly leaned forward again, this time attacking the juncture between his neck and shoulder, his hand resting on the center of Kiba’s taut chest.

When Sasuke’s hand slowly began to move south, his short nails dragging sharply against the skin, Kiba bit his lip. He didn’t want to enjoy this, he _couldn’t_ enjoy it. He was about to be killed, or worse, joined by a full team of agents _before_ he was killed. Getting his rocks off right now wasn’t on the top of his list of priorities, such as getting clothes back on and getting out of there, _now_. Sasuke _knew_ , and Kiba wasn’t sure what the raven was going to do to him for being an undercover agent.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It took a conscious effort for Kiba to not make a sound when he found his nipple to be suddenly under attack by the raven’s nimble fingers. A deep chuckle was pressed against the skin of his peck, and Kiba was effectively pulled from his thoughts, now forced to focus on the mouth currently hovering above the other nub. “Deny it...” Sasuke lightly dragged his lower lip over Kiba’s nipple, the sensation causing his cock to pulse almost angrily with wanting the attention for itself, “all you want..” Again, the soft skin of lips brushed against his nipple and Kiba dug his nails into the table top, “But I know you’re enjoying this.” Sasuke nipped at the teased skin, then tugged on it roughly once it was between his teeth.

“Fuck you.” Kiba growled out between clenched teeth, and right now, he would fuck Sasuke into next week if there wasn’t a gun still pressed against the throbbing vein in his neck. There was no way his heart could beat any faster than what it was right now and Kiba felt as though his lungs thought there was a race against his blood since he was already fighting to pull in more air to breathe.

Sasuke chuckled low while he straightened completely so that he was looking down at Kiba. “Ohh, I know you’d like to.” He licked his lips which were turned up at the corners. The sound of metal scraping harshly against wood sounded in the room when Sasuke stepped back and pulled the chair up to the table, pressing the back of it against the edge before swinging a leg over it so he was straddling the seat.

Kiba couldn’t help but grin a little when he saw the bump in Sasuke’s pants. He knew the other man was enjoying it, but just how much, he hadn’t been sure. The grin fell though when the end of the gun pressed against his neck was slowly dragged down along his torso; its only stop was at his nipple, which was twisted once the pert nub was in the barrel, causing Kiba to release a groan and wince. “Actually,” Kiba snorted, “I’d rather be dressed and on my way home.” He narrowed his eyes to let Sasuke know he wasn’t amused by this at all while the gun was slowly being slid down the length of his torso.

“I doubt that.” Sasuke snorted and turned the gun so the end of the barrel was pressed firmly on his navel, Kiba’s cock throbbing and smearing a few beads of precum against the raven’s wrist. Slowly Sasuke disappeared from his line of sight and Kiba had to tilt his head forward in order to keep his eyes on the raven as he sat down in the chair. “Now...” Sasuke licked his lips while he let the gun slip a little farther south.

When the end of the gun brushed through coarse curls, Kiba’s lungs stopped working for a few seconds while he waited for Sasuke to speak again, his every breath literally hanging on every word the other man was about to speak. “How much do they know?” Dark eyes were on him, boring into his brain while Kiba concentrated on the gun that was moving lower still, the end tracing a circle around the base of his cock.

“Mnnhh,” was the only answer that slipped past Kiba’s lips when the cool metal against his heated skin caused the muscles in his stomach, and the pleasure housed beneath, to curl in on themselves. Kiba dug his nails farther into the polished wood of the table, feeling some of the coating slipped up under them from how hard he was pushing down.

“Answer.” Sasuke commanded as he smoothed his fingers around the base of Kiba’s cock to move it out of the way while he moved the gun lower to press the end of it against a ball, and then pulled the hammer back.

Kiba had no doubt that his heart skipped a beat this time, maybe even two when the pressure increased against his sensitive sac. “Not..” he swallowed thickly, the effort hard with how tight his throat was in anticipation for a bullet to pierce his body, “everything.” He shifted a little, then instantly regretted it when the tip of his erection slid against his lower stomach, the muscles caving in with the sparks of pleasure the sensation caused.

There was silence in the room, save for the noises floating easily out of the speaker on the receiver, for a few long moments before Sasuke finally spoke, “Good boy.”

Kiba released the breath he had been holding as soon as Sasuke had confirmed his acceptance of his answer; but quickly regretted it with his next breath which was promptly choked on when soft lips swept over the head of his cock. “Mnh!” Kiba bit down on his own lip again when the end of the gun was pressed harder against his balls and a warm tongue pressed down firmly on the head of his cock.

The pleasure that was now shooting down the length of his penis made it feel as if he’d been shot with something other than a bullet. Never before had something so simple felt so fucking _good_. “Fuck, Sasuke..” He groaned and rolled his hips up towards the other man’s mouth hoping that Sasuke would stop teasing him and just do whatever the fuck it was he was planning on doing already.

“Unless you’d like for your _friends_ to **come** in here before you do; I’d suggest you keep quiet.” As each word was spoken, Sasuke’s lips and breath lightly rubbed and teased the needy head of his cock, the gun now pressing more firmly down against his balls. In order to keep himself quiet, (though he wasn’t sure if he could be at _all_ ), Kiba let his head drop back and he quickly tangled his fingers into the silky raven locks, tugging hard. The satisfaction from causing Sasuke even a little pain in return for all of this making it easier for him to keep quiet since he _wanted_ to continue.

It was too easy to simply give into the sensations pulsing through his veins and the fact that his life was in danger only added to the pleasure, turning Kiba on even more, which he was quickly learning that he was okay with. _Really_ okay with.

As soon as his groans were muffled, Sasuke eased the pressure on his balls, though it was slow enough that Kiba could feel the gun moving, carefully kneading his sensitive globes while a warm tongue swept over the head of his penis. He bit his lip when Sasuke teased his slit again, the raven’s tongue pressing against it firmly and lapped up the precum that his fingers had forced to seep out when they stroked upwards along the length of his shaft. The pressure on the thick vein running along the underside of his cock caused the appendage to throb in Sasuke’s hold.

A dark chuckle sounded from between his legs and Kiba had to look down, his curiosity as to what was amusing Sasuke getting the best of him. Instantly he regretted it when a moan was forced to slip past his lips at the sight. Dark orbs had immediately darted up to see what he was doing while Sasuke lightly brushed his lips against the underside of his cock, the Uchiha’s lower lip catching on the rim of his head and sweeping up the dribbles of precum before they rolled down the side of his shaft; a pink tongue then darted out to lick them off his lips. The pressure on his balls returned when Sasuke pressed the head of his cock against his lips and then pushed down, _slowly_ devouring his most precious body part.

If he’d been in pleasured agony before, then this was something far worse than that. The pain on his balls was almost completely forgotten with the moist warmth surrounding his erection. Kiba felt as though his heart was going to break through his ribs at any moment with how hard it was beating in his chest. He’d nearly forgotten how to breathe until teeth lightly scraped against the base of his cock which caused shivers to roll up his spine and he groaned, pulling in a deep lungful of air.

Immediately Kiba lifted one hand to cover his mouth before Sasuke had the chance to add more pressure against his balls. He enjoyed the ability to ejaculate, thank you _very_ much. Biting down on his finger to muffle the groans slipping past his lips, Kiba couldn’t take his eyes off Sasuke’s mouth when he slowly pulled back from his cock. The dribble of precum and spit that clung to Sasuke’s plump lower lip as well as the tip of his cock was almost enough to make him cum. God, Sasuke was so fucking hot.

Sasuke licked his lips, breaking the string of precum before he shifted in the chair so that he was standing a little, though when Kiba expected his cock to be devoured again, he was surprised when he felt lips moving up along his stomach, sucking on his skin, the muscles quivering slightly beneath. Kiba grunted softly when his cock pulsed in protest to the sudden neglect, brushing against the smooth skin of the underside of Sasuke’s chin. Kiba glanced down, feeling the midnight irises on him. The smirk that curled onto Sasuke’s lips was more mischievous than any he’d seen before and Kiba couldn’t stop the surprised groan that escaped him when the cold, hard sensation of steel was suddenly forcing his cock down away from the pale neck, Sasuke gently stroking his shaft with the gun.

Kiba felt his lungs deflate as the air inside them was slowly released in a shuddering groan. He couldn’t take the pressure of keeping quiet while there were sixteen bullets so close to his family jewels. Sasuke was unpredictable at times and with the dangerous look in his eyes right now Kiba didn’t want to find out if he’d follow through with his threat; that and the fact that he’d never been more turned on his his _life_. “Fuck..Uchiha.” He seethed, taking a chance and moving his hand away from his mouth so he could give his other arm a break from holding up his entire weight.

Instantly he regretted it when the end of the gun was pressed against the head of his erection and the hammer was drawn back with a recognizable click. Teeth dug into the taut skin beneath Sasuke’s mouth and he tugged, pulling on the tanned flesh roughly. Quickly Kiba lifted his opposite hand up to cover his mouth, his torso falling back against the table a little more since he hadn’t been prepared to support all his weight on a single arm again.

Grunting, Kiba shut his eyes when he felt Sasuke’s tongue against his nipple, the action sending quick pulses down to his groin, his cock throbbing angrily with the sensations rolling over him. This continued for what felt like minutes, maybe hours before the attention was suddenly gone and a hot breath was blown against the base of his cock. Kiba moaned as soon as he felt lips pressing down on the tip of his erection again, the gun leading them lower over the length of the shaft before it was pressed firmly against the base of his cock, pinching the vein.

If this had been anyone else, Kiba would be afraid, but as it was, all he could feel right now was every small quake and quiver of his muscles as Sasuke sucked him off. He had to hand it to the Uchiha, he really was the best at _everything_ he did. Feeling Sasuke’s tongue flatten against the vein on the underside of his shaft while he pulled up, slowly bobbing his head, Kiba bit down harder on his finger. Though a moment later it seemed unnecessary since chilled fingers slid along his own, Sasuke’s free hand joining his in covering his mouth and muffling any noises that made it past his lips.

Despite his mouth being covered, groans still rolled deeply through his chest and sounded outwardly in the quiet of the room when Sasuke swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, the muscle dipping to press against his slit before his shaft was swallowed completely again. Sasuke hummed lowly, vibrating and flexing his throat around the head of his erection. Brows furrowing down, Kiba tried to keep his body from arching up into the sensation, but it didn’t matter, his body wasn’t listening to him; obviously, since there was a gun pressed against his cock and he was still getting off on it.

Rolling his hips up, Kiba dropped his head back when he felt the pressure from the gun moving south, silently thankful that Sasuke’s lips were now pressing against the base of his cock instead of the weapon. That thought was quickly pushed back when the metal was lightly grazed along his balls. But, instead of pulling away from it, Kiba found that he was pushing up into it, more so when the cool steal pressed against the soft skin beneath his ball sac. Panic set in when he realized just _where_ Sasuke was moving the gun, but with the small nips and hard sucks on his cock, he couldn’t dwell on it long.

Chuckles rolled up the slender column when Sasuke swallowed around him again, the pale hand leaving his mouth and dragging down the length of his body only stopping to flick, pinch, and twist one of his nipples before continuing south, nails digging into his skin. Kiba seethed quietly, but the sound quickly turned into a groan when Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection and squeezed roughly. It was only a matter of seconds before Kiba found himself fucking the mouth tightly wrapped around his cock, his hips thrusting up into the warm wetness engulfing his penis before rolling down into the pressure on his asshole. He didn’t have time to be ashamed of that fact, not when everything felt so _fucking_ good.

Taking the chance, though it was irresistible not to, Kiba slowly lifted his head up, the effort more than worth it once his gaze had traveled down the length of his torso, his stomach arching inwards when his breath forcefully left his lungs and a hard tremor of pleasure rocked his body causing every muscle known to him to tense. It was as if Sasuke _knew_ when he was looking because he was met with those dark orbs again, though this time they were less cold and more chaotic, lust and danger burning beneath the surface. Kiba grunted sharply when teeth nipped and tugged lightly at the sensitive skin of his tip. Fuck, he was so close...

Teeth were lightly pulled over the head of his cock before lips descended upon the underside, Sasuke sucking hard on his shaft, on the vein that he was keeping engorged with blood with his fingers. Kiba almost shut his eyes as he watched Sasuke kiss and suck his way down along the underside of his cock, their eyes locked on one another’s while Sasuke’s fingers slowly uncurled themselves from around the base.

Kiba furrowed his brows again when Sasuke’s hand lightly tugged at his own that was covering his mouth, keeping him quiet like he’d been told to do. “Shhh.” The sound of Sasuke telling him to keep quiet was muffled slightly by his erection since his lips were still pressed against it but Kiba complied anyway, watching while his own hand was guided down and forced around his cock just as Sasuke’s had been a moment ago. Kiba had to bite the inside of his cheek when Sasuke ran his tongue lewdly up along his length and then swept it over his precum coated head. “Keep it hard.” Sasuke instructed in a husky whisper, his voice obviously a little rough from how hard Kiba’d been thrusting into his throat.

The words took a moment to sink into his mind, even while he watched Sasuke stand up and lick his lips with a smirk, his own erection clearly apparent in his pants, but Kiba didn’t dwell on it since he just wanted to know _why_ Sasuke had stopped. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the room had grown quiet, that the sounds he was hearing were his own panting and his own heart beating rapidly in his ears. Kiba turned his head, following Sasuke around the table to the end of the sniper rifle. He’d forgotten the entire reason they were there to begin with.

Sasuke crouched so he could look down the length of the gun, his right eye squinting closed when he rested his cheek against the weapon, his hand curling around the barrel to steady it as his other set the handgun down on the table on the opposite side of the rifle while he lined up his shot. Kiba couldn’t take his eyes off Sasuke, his chest rising and falling roughly as he licked his dry lips; he wanted to fuck him right then and there. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Sasuke _bad_ right now. He’d never met anyone sexier than then man standing beside him.

“Unless you want to lose it...” Sasuke’s voice pulled Kiba back from his thoughts and his eyes darted up to the gorgeous face now looking at him; the dark, masculine features that stirred the pleasure in his loins. “Stroke it,” he commanded and Kiba found that it wasn’t a hard thing to resist doing. “Slowly...” Sasuke added before he ducked his head back down, his right eye closing again while his left used the mounted sight while he made sure he still had his shot.

Panic slowly set in while he laid sprawled out over the table stroking himself. Two minutes. That’s how long he had. Two minutes after Sasuke shot the man would his bosses be in the room they were now in. Two minutes after Sasuke pulled the trigger would he be arrested. And here he was more worried about getting off, about having Sasuke’s mouth back on his cock than being caught, quite literally, with his pants down.

Kiba shut his eyes for a moment as he concentrated on keeping himself hard, his mind going back to the images of Sasuke’s mouth on him, dark eyes boring into his own that would now forever be ingrained into his brain. “Mnnh..” He bit his lip and opened one eye, checking to see if Sasuke was going to threaten him with the gun. If the small furrow to the elegant brows was any indication, he was luckily not going to be shot.

Groaning softly again, Kiba glanced at the sliding glass doors --which he hadn’t noticed Sasuke open-- when the wind from outside blew in, quickly sending a chill over his body and causing goosebumps to erupt on his sweat soaked skin. A moment later the cool sensation of metal was against his temple again and Kiba turned his attention back to Sasuke, who still had his head down, looking through the sight on the rifle. “Keep pumping,” he stated, his voice low and firm. Kiba felt his heart speed up again when he watched Sasuke’s finger slowly shift from the metal in front of the trigger on the sniper rifle to the trigger itself.

Kiba groaned low when he felt the muscles in his stomach tighten sharply and he quickened his pace. That seemed to be a mistake since he heard the click of the hammer a second later when Sasuke pulled it back again and he nearly groaned out in frustration. “Don’t cum.” Sasuke’s voice was dangerously low and it sent a shiver up his spine when Kiba saw that Sasuke was looking at him. Immediately he slowed his hand, only squeezing the base of his cock to keep himself teetering on the edge.

When Sasuke’s attention was back on the man across town, Kiba couldn’t help but be slightly jealous, even with a gun to his head. The minutes dragged on and Kiba felt as though his heart had slowed down in anticipation of the shot. Seconds ticked by in silence; the only sound was the steady rhythm of his heart, though that too seemed to still when Sasuke pulled in a slow breath. He’d been with the Uchiha long enough to know when he was about to take the shot, and the breath he had just pulled in and held, was him steadying himself completely for it.

In less time than it took the air to rush out of his lungs and his heart to jump start back up again, the bullet exited the barrel of the sniper rifle, shaking the entire table with its recoil, though the actual shot was surprisingly quiet considering the size of the bullet that had just left the chamber. Kiba felt his heart racing as he watched Sasuke, the other man not moving save for the smirk that slowly curled onto his lips before he pulled in a sharp breath. The bullet had hit its mark.

Sasuke straightened a moment later and Kiba felt as though he was going to burn up from the heat rolling off his body. He’d never experienced anything as hot as what had just happened. He’d even forgotten to continue to stroke himself but his cock was still erect and throbbing for attention never-the-less. Not caring if he _did_ end up with a bullet in his head, Kiba reached up and grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck when the other man made to round the table behind him with the gun still firmly pressed against his temple, and pulled him down, smashing their lips together roughly.

He bit at the supple flesh of Sasuke’s lips, tasting himself in the other man’s mouth and loving it despite the fact that more pressure was being applied to the side of his head. He couldn’t help but grin into the kiss, loving the fact that Sasuke was kissing him back, their tongues tangling and fighting for dominance for a few long moments before Kiba latched onto Sasuke’s lip again. Slowly Sasuke pulled back, the smirk on his now kiss swollen lips still in place even though Kiba’s canine snagged on his lower lip and tore the flesh before it was released.

“Tch.” Sasuke clicked his tongue while he walked around the table, dragging the gun in his hand down the length of Kiba’s body once more; though this time the only thing Kiba felt from this action was exhilaration. His pulse quickened and his cock jumped in anticipation while his eyes stayed glued to the lithe body before Sasuke threw his leg over the chair once more and dug the end the gun into his ball sac. Kiba groaned, unable to help himself, when lips were back on him again, Sasuke not wasting any time to tease him as he simply continued on from where he’d left off a minute ago.

Thrusting up into Sasuke’s mouth each time it slid down over his length, Kiba felt the sensations in his stomach coiling tightly, reaching the point of where they had been before Sasuke had left him to make his kill. He grunted with each buck upwards, Sasuke swallowing around the head of his cock with a deep hum despite how rough Kiba’s thrusts were. The gun slowly returned to the tight ring of muscles where it had been pressed previously, and with that sensation, Kiba let his head fall back for a moment as he simply concentrated on the pleasure washing over his body.

He couldn’t believe that he was doing this, that he was just a minute or so away from being walked in on while getting a blow job from a internationally wanted man. A killer. There wasn’t anything that could compare to the pleasure which was causing his muscles to quake, his blood to sear his veins as it sped through them faster than it ever had before. Feeling his orgasm prickling on the edge of his nerves, Kiba pulled his head back up to watch his cock repeatedly enter Sasuke’s mouth, his lips sliding smoothly along its length.

This time when Sasuke’s piercing gaze was turned up on him Kiba couldn’t hold himself back anymore. A deep moan spilled unabashedly over his lips as he came, _hard_ into Sasuke’s mouth and throat. His entire body attempted to curl in upon itself while his orgasm burned over every nerve. Every muscle in his body tightened to an almost painful degree, but still Sasuke continued to slide his mouth up and down along his length until Kiba felt the last spurts of cum being sucked from the head of his cock.

He dropped completely back onto the table, hands immediately tangling themselves in his hair as tremors worked over his body still, his cock tingling with the lingering effects of his orgasm. When Kiba looked down over the length of his body he could have cum again if he felt he had anything left to release. He didn’t get the chance to enjoy the sight of Sasuke’s dark orbs locked on him, a small trail of cum rolling down his chin, before a loud explosion where the door used to be filled the room with smoke and debris and he suddenly found himself on the floor, underneath the table.

Kiba blinked rapidly a few times when he saw feet swiftly sweeping into the room, shouts sounding out all around him. He quickly tugged on his jeans and threw his belt together in the chaos after the blast while he watched Sasuke being forced down against the table right where he had just been laying by at least four agents in full body armor. It took a moment with the shock of everything that had just happened so quickly, but Kiba realized that _Sasuke_ had thrown him to the floor when they busted into the apartment.

“Inuzuka!”

Kiba groaned when he heard his name, his captain calling out for him, wanting to know that he was alright. “Yeah... yeah, I’m alright,” he stated loudly while ducking out from beneath the table, knowing that everyone’s eyes would be on him. He was aware of the angry red lines running down his chest, of the purple hickey that slipped off the edge of his nipple, the ones on his neck, of the sweat that had his bangs clinging to the nape of his neck and his forehead. And he was quickly made aware of the fact that the entire room now smelled of sex and gunpowder.

“Put your shirt on, boy, this isn’t a beauty competition.” Kiba grunted when his boss bumped into his shoulder while he walked past him once he had looked him over. He snorted softly and bent down to pick up his t-shirt, his muscles still jumping from the lingering effects of the orgasm he could still feel tingling gently on the edges of his nerves.

Slowly Kiba turned his eyes to Sasuke when he straightened up, shirt in hand. He was being jerked upright by the man behind him while handcuffs were snapped in place around his wrists. Sasuke’s eyes were on him and he swallowed thickly, Kiba knowing fully well what it was that had just slipped down his throat. The last of his cum. Pale lips were curled up to one side, a small dribble of cum clinging to the cut he’d made on them. Kiba managed to contain the pleasured groan that rumbled through his chest when Sasuke slowly licked his lips and the cum on them, his smirk growing into a cocky grin when he began to chuckle lowly, the sound striking something inside him.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Sasuke, even while he somehow managed to go through the motions of pulling his shirt back on, watching the men who had a hold of the raven struggle with him, one resorting to smacking him across the face with the butt of his gun. Kiba winced, his own jaw aching with the memory of just how it felt, though he was positive that they hadn’t used any restraint whereas Sasuke had. That and they had a bigger gun.

As he bent down to pick up his socks, Kiba suddenly had a badge shoved into his face and he was forced to take his eyes off Sasuke long enough to look at it. It was _his_ badge, the numbers immediately popping out at him and his mind pulling up Sasuke’s sultry voice reading them aloud. “Thanks..” He took it from the bulky brunet, (one of his bosses), who was handing it to him and shoved it into one of his jean’s back pockets.

“You did a good job, kid.” He was given a few pats on the back of his now clothed shoulder in congratulations.

“Thanks, Asuma.” Kiba nodded at his captain as he brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel like celebrating at the moment, instead he just felt vacant, his chest rather hollow.

“No problem, kid.” He was again patted on the back of the shoulder before Asuma stepped away from him and Kiba’s eyes were drawn to the movement across the table when they began to haul Sasuke out of there. He watched and followed Sasuke until he disappeared around the busted up doorway, then slowly turned his attention back to what he was doing while he pulled on his socks and shoes.

“Don’t worry, he won’t be coming after you.” Asuma’s gruff voice drifted over to him from the doorway where he had been watching Kiba. “He probably won’t be seeing sunlight for a long while either...”

Asuma’s voice was drowned out by the thoughts running rampant in his mind while Kiba bent down to pick up his phone and wallet, both of which had fallen out of his jean’s pockets in his scramble to get them on. “I know.” He didn’t have to worry at all; Sasuke wouldn’t kill him. He had so many chances to, he’d known about Kiba for who knows how long, and hadn’t killed him in all their time together. Even tonight...

 _Especially tonight._

“He knew he’d be caught...” Kiba snorted, mumbling the words softly to himself, a smirk curling onto his lips. Sasuke always planned for everything, he was always prepared for _everything_. There was no way he didn’t know beforehand that as soon as he had killed the man, who had a hand in destroying his family, that it would be his last kill for a while. There was no doubt in Kiba’s mind that Sasuke would somehow manage to get out of custody.

“Ready to go, kid?” Asuma pulled him from his thoughts and Kiba quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other man. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed they were alone now, the rest of the agents having left the room so it could be processed.

“Yeah, just lemme grab my jacket.” Kiba nodded while he glanced around, double checking that he had grabbed everything, including his underwear (which he hadn’t put on). Spotting his jacket laying on the floor on the opposite side of the table, he headed around to pick it up. Kiba paused in his step halfway to his blazer when he noticed the chair that Sasuke had been sitting in on it’s side on the floor beside the table, the raven’s suit coat pinned beneath it.

Subtly shaking his head and quickly snatching up Sasuke’s jacket before walking over and picking up his own, glad that when he did he felt the weight of his keys still in the pocket, Kiba nodded at Asuma, indicating that he was ready, “Alright, lets go.” As soon as he reached his captain, they both disappeared through the large hole in the wall where a door used to be.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Kiba grinned broadly as his eyes scanned over the room one last time before it was completely out of sight.


End file.
